Call Your Name
by FightingDreamer1310
Summary: "I will be taking back all that was once mine." Sasuke's words echoed in her mind as Sakura continued to look at his receding profile. She knew one thing for sure. It was not a threat. It was a promise.
1. The Promise

**Chapter 1: The Promise**

* * *

She could distinctly hear the snap of the cameras incessantly, their flashes blinding her vision in the already luminescent room. The whispering of the guests that started as a low hum was reaching to a barking crescendo. Everyone was having a playtime; she comprehended between her ragged breaths. The newspapers, morning and late night talk shows, magazine, blogs and the ever-scavenging-for-gossip social circles were delivered fodder that they would happily thrive on for at least a fortnight-

 **A glimpse into the personal life of Sakura Haruno, soon to be bride of Gaara, the millionaire oil baron.**

They were always watching the seemingly perfect fiancé to commit a mistake, a blunder, to put a foot wrong for over a year and today of all days she had faltered. She gave a glimpse of her infamous temper to the audience on a silver platter, but what really drove them into frenzy was the person whose jaw was to be at the receiving end of the slap she had wanted to deliver.

 **Konoha's most hated tycoon, the ruthless industrialist, Uchiha Sasuke.**

One to avoid conflict at all costs, Sakura for once could not care less. She wanted to claw his perfect face off and puncher his lungs. She was seething with unadulterated hatred and anger for the man who had the guts to show up for her engagement ceremony and congratulate her. The feeling was mutual however. He wanted to strangle her for her audacity, she could tell that looking at how a vein was popping on his impassive face.

 _HOW DARE HE PLAY THE VICTIM CARD_ ,she screamed mentally.

 _How dare he look at her as if he was the one who was wronged?_

She hissed in pain as Sasuke twisted her wrist in his hand and gripped it even tighter, if that was possible.

Sense returned to her when she heard similar voices over the chatter of the onlookers. Her eyes searched for her best friends in the crowd. As she watched, Naruto and Ino made their way towards her, and her rage transformed into a pressing guilt.

 _What had she done?_

 _How could she do this to Gaara?_

 _What was she thinking, creating such a fiasco on their special night?_

Unknowingly, she leaned a little into Sasuke, shortly forgetting that he still had her wrist in his bone-crushing wrist. She wanted to run away and crawl into some dark hole where no one could find her.

 _How could she bring this on Gaara? How could she forget that her actions affected his image as well?_

 **She let her emotions get in the way yet again and acted irrationally.**

 **And like every time, he was the one who caused this.**

"Let her go Sasuke"

Ino's voice cut across her self-loathing and pulled her back to reality.

Sakura realized uncomfortably that she was standing a little too close to Sasuke and at once sought to put a proper distance between them, all the while wrenching her hand back ineffectually.

"Let g-go"

She hated how her voice came out as a pleading, pathetic sound, cracking near the end.

"Sasuke"

Naruto hissed in annoyance, warning the Uchiha who looked unruffled by all the chaos around him.

"Sasuke-kun aren't you going to introduce us?"

Another voice cooed in the tense moment and came in vicinity the form of Uzumaki Karin as she draped herself like a python on Sasuke's free arm. She wore a dazzling bright red dress reaching barely to her knees and was fringed in multiple cuts at her waist with a plunging neckline bordering her ample bosom. With her fire red hair and glass frames matching her dress, she looked every bit sexy and stunning. Everything she was not, Sakura thought ruefully her mind wandering away from the situation at hand, as she studied the woman in her front of her. The relationship between Sasuke and Karin was not clear. A scientist by occupation, this was the first time Karin was spotted in public with Sasuke. However, the familiarity with which she hung onto him spoke volume of the depths of their acquaintanceship. At least, for Karin's part who looked smitten by the Uchiha. The same could not be said for Sasuke for he did not as much as blink to Karin's voice or touch. His eyes still pivoted on Sakura, he absently acknowledged Naruto's presence but did not deign to reply. In the same moment he freed himself of Karin's grip.

Karin straightened herself at once, embarrassed by the treatment dealt to her but nevertheless remained at Sasuke's side. Sakura found herself feeling sorry for the women.

However, Sasuke's undivided attention forced her to look back at him, in his eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to keep hold of her ambience. She was slipping away from the present and drowning in his mystery. A little longer and she could learn all his secrets and diabolical designs.

His reasons for hurting her again and again.

Unbeknownst to her, her other arm lifted out of its own volition and reached for his face. The action did not go amiss by Sasuke, whose eyes narrowed in defiance, watching for signs of another attempt to slap or insult him.

He would never know what she planned to do, as her hand was caught mid-air by Gaara, who pressed it to his lips in a caressing gesture. He pulled Sakura closely in the warmth of his embrace and held her close to him.

Possessively.

"Mr. Uchiha."

Gaara addressed Sasuke evenly, his manner casual but underneath the tuxedo, Sakura could feel his muscles straining.

A hush fell in the hall as people strained to listen in the conversation between the two of the most powerful people in the room.

Seeing how quickly her best friend had lost her colour and was suffering silently, Ino decided to take the matter into her own hands. She saw all that had happened. One second Sakura was smiling and laughing and then she turned and came face to face with Sasuke. A multitude of emotions had crossed her friends face and out of instinct, she tried to slap the industrialist.

"The bride to be is a little jumpy tonight. I believe the wedding jitters are here prematurely."

Ino chirped playfully, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Yes you are right Ino."

Came the voice from Tenten as she strode to stand beside Gaara.

Giving Ino a quick glance, she continued smilingly loud enough for the lurking people to hear.

"We are sorry for the trouble Mr. Uchiha. I am sure Sakura mistakenly took you for Gaara. You should know better than to sneak up from behind a bride to be and scare her."

"You better watch out Gaara."

Chimed in Naruto taking the cue

"We do not want you pummelled before the wedding now."

He said slapping Gaara on the back in a friendly gesture.

The inane conversation and banal reasoning did the trick and extracted a few chuckles from the guests.

"The wedding jitters" was somehow accepted as a seemingly perfect explanation for her actions tonight, Sakura thought mentally. The crowd began dispersing, with more voices regaling their "wedding-jitters" horror.

"...oh, it will get worse as the wedding nears..."

Someone spoke from the crowd, and laughter ensued.

All was well again. The music was playing again, couples dancing, people chatting and champagne flowing.

Ino and Tenten sighed audibly and Sakura noticed how her friends had formed a semi-circle, shielding her from the scrutiny of the cameras as Sasuke still held onto her hand.

"My fiancé does not wish to engage with you any more Uchiha, let her go now."

Gaara spoke in a levelled tone that was edged with a warning.

Sakura shuddered noticeably as a glint of pure malice crossed Sasuke eyes before drowning in his midnight orbs but she had seen it even if it was for a brief second. Sasuke felt her throbbing pulse and smiled with arrogant satisfaction.

"Not for long"

Sasuke intoned softly, almost breathlessly only for Sakura to hear it. With that, he carefully pulled Sakura's wrists to his lowered face and turned them upside down, and kissed her tattooed pulse almost reverently.

Sakura knew it was not a nightmare. They had plagued her life for the past five years, this man and his antics. Only this time there was no escaping him, no alarm clock to wake her up. This was real. Sasuke Uchiha was here and he was going to make her life miserable.

Fuelled by her fear she reacted as though she suffered an acid burn and wretched her arm back painfully, succeeding in freeing it from Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke only shrugged nonchalantly at her successful escape and spoke to Gaara and Naruto in a tone that chilled Sakura to the spine.

"I will be taking back all that was once mine."

His eyes lingered on Sakura decidedly for more than a few seconds before he took his leave.

"Wha- Sasuke wait!"

Karin huffed, evidently confused by all that had taken place within a span of few minutes. She turned around to congratulate the couple before going after Sasuke, her heels tick-tacking along the floor.

"Sakura..."

She knew Gaara was saying something to her but nothing made sense. Only Sasuke's words echoed in her mind as she continued to look at his receding profile.

 _I will be taking back all that was once mine._

She knew one thing for sure.

 **It was not a threat. It was a promise.**

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review :)**


	2. His Reason

**Chapter 2: His Reason**

 **A/N: Hello there. Let me start by thanking all of you who took time to read this story. An extra thanks to those who took an extra minute to review.**

 **I am glad you liked the first chapter. Also do not worry, Sakura is not going to be a pushover in this story. I hope I am able to project the characters-all of them as accurately and realistically as possible. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own these characters, although I wish I did.**

* * *

 **His Reason**

Uchiha Sasuke.

It had barely been a minute since his arrival at the Konoha City Hal and the invitees were already murmuring his name. The press that had been subdued and calm a second ago had leapt into action at the sight of their newest and most dynamic prey. Being an Uchiha he was immune to it all, having been brought up in a world where media was a constant.

But not Karin.

His partner for the evening enjoyed every bit of attention that was lathered to her. She held on to his hand and posed for the camera- in several unimaginable angles-obviously trying to show off her dress.

If it could be called a dress at all.

It was ripped and torn in several places, exposing her skin to the eyes of the beholder and left little to imagination. Not that he cared, it would just be that much easier for him to get her out of it after they left from here. He had met Karin in Oto four years ago where she was employed under Orochimaru, a man who was as much a genius as he was nefarious. She began working for Sasuke after he had taken over Hebi Corporation, while its previous owner languished in jail. She had proven herself to be quite an asset for him, in more ways than one. Sasuke had noticed her need to please him in any way possible and he put that to good use. He had taken care in elucidating to her the rules of their little engagement-

Just Sex

She had readily complied with his wish and if she had had any qualms about the arrangement, she was smart enough to hold her tongue.

Had his family been alive and about, he would most likely have been banished for his debauched lifestyle. His mother would have been ashamed of his dissolute approach to woman for this is not how she brought him up, his father disappointed as he usually was with him and Itachi distressed.

However, the last woman he had treated with all the care and respect that he was capable of, had managed to rip his heart out and made sure he never made the mistake of involving himself with another person on any level.

Unless that level was totally practical and profitable, in Karin's case- very physical.

Therefore, even though many his actions since the past five years had been in utter violation of his ethics, he was not overly bothered. He was exacting and ruthless, and he was going to do whatever was necessary to bring his dreams to fruition- the dream restore the might of the Uchiha to its former glory, like it had been under the administration of his father and brother. He had never wanted to be a leader, would have been content to be his brother's sidekick when Itachi inherited the business; but fate had other plans and an unfortunate series of events resulted in the Uchiha industries being passed down to him.

An empire worth of trillions and trillions passed down to a boy of fourteen- in name only.

The actual masters that controlled the business were the sitting board of directors and he had not inherited his legacy legally until he was eighteen. He had not known the extent of damage their misgovernance had caused the business, and before he put ramifications into place, all was lost. But as if he had not been hit hard enough, when he had been most vulnerable, Sakura Haruno had showed him what a world class bitch she was.

He did not remember much from the months subsequent to her betrayal except that he was drunk most of the time to keep the pain aside. Only rigorous discipline and the will avenge the Uchiha had forced him into sobriety and he had not looked back ever since. Not even to his time with Sakura Haruno. Over the years, he had steeled himself to her memories and regarded her only as a bad chapter in his life.

He had moved on.

Therefore, last year when he saw the news that she was dating Gaara of the Shukaku industries, he knew she had found a new toy, and had regarded the news with cool indifference.

Had it not been for strategic importance, Sasuke would have never set a foot anywhere near the woman who had turned his life upside down but he had heavily invested in Suna and diplomacy was the need of the hour.

He could not, would not let her be an impediment to his plans again.

His resolve cemented, he took Karin by the elbow and guided her to where a group of investors were talking loudly about the stock market. Not one for talking, he had quietly slipped away from the horde and was helping himself to a glass of champagne when the metaphorical lightning struck him.

 **Untouched**

 _Untouched, like the first snowfall._

It was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw her.

He studied her- the glass of champagne forgotten- as she descended the stairs, all the while talking to people and accepting their congratulations. Unlike the other women in the room who wore skimpy, jagged dresses in accordance with the latest fashion, Sakura Haruno wore a full-length, cream coloured strapless gown that kissed her womanly curves softly and exposed only her arms and shoulders. A moderate slit ran down from the side of her knees, occasionally giving a speck of her bare smooth legs. The gown was embroidered intricately with sequins and white pearls that shone in the hall giving her a vibrant look. She had roped her hair in a side plait, the braid adorned with little white roses, leaving a few loose curls on the other side. Small diamond studs in her ears and a diamond necklace was all the jewellery she wore. He knew she thought herself to be dressed modestly and simple, but it was a far cry from the truth.

She was everything at once.

Innocent yet provocative, grounded yet regal, corporeal yet unattainable, amicable yet mystifying.

He willed his hand back into motion as it had lain suspended in air at her sight. He forced him himself to regard her with the indifference of a seasoned connoisseur and drank the champagne to calm his nerves. Nevertheless, nothing worked and he was bludgeoned with memories he believed he had erased a long time ago.

Sakura smiling at him.

Sakura listening to him.

Sakura scolding him.

Sakura fighting with him.

Sakura crying.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

The intimacy with which her name rolled in his mind was driving him crazy. Had he not promised himself to waste a second's breath on her? Did he not know what she was capable of? Had he not moved on?

The questions resounded in his brain, louder and louder.

His feet moved towards her form involuntary as she talked to an elderly couple. He noticed that her hair was longer than it had been before. He was shortly distracted as a fresh wave of long forgotten memories assaulted him.

Sakura gasping for air, mewling with desire, wanting him as he made love to her, with her soft tresses spread on his pillow.

He wondered if it was soft like it had been once, wondered what it would look like now-her long hair fanning his pillow while he drove in her, her hair curtaining him when she would be on top. As he came to stand behind her, her gentleness began chipping away his bitterness, the considerate way in which she was listening to the older woman almost washed away the last vestiges of coldness that resided deep within him.

Almost.

 _Fool!_

Sasuke rebuked himself mentally, disgusted by the lack of self-control and this time successfully forced himself to understand that all of this was a deception. She was like a piece of counterfeit art, faulty and flawed. She turned to face him and a volley of expressions marred her beautiful face before she composed it with a sudden calmness. It infuriated him, this coolness about her that seemed impenetrable and he said with as much contempt as he could say,

"congratulations"

Had it not been for his quick reflexes, Uchiha Sasuke would have been made the stock of ridicule by the slip of a woman who trembled in his hands. He was using excessive force and could snap her but it could not be helped. Her touch did unwanted things to him.

Things he did not want to feel.

Not for her.

He noticed how small she still was, her skin still soft and supple and inviting. A deafening rush had fallen over his senses because though people spoke to him- first Ino, then Naruto, even Sakura and then it was Karin- but nothing got through. Blood pounded in his ears as his veins sang with desire for more of her touch, to feel her body against him. Something was suffocating him and he realized that Karin's overpowering perfume hung around him, like she herself did akin to a viper. He detangled himself from her arms lest she felt his thundering pulse. His attention was pulled back to green beguiling eyes; it was only from this proximity that he noticed how dull her orbs were.

 _Where was the vivacity that had once defined her?_ He asked to himself.

Her free hand moved again and he prepared himself for another incoming slap but it never came because her fiancé had decided to come to her rescue. He knew Gaara was telling him to back off, the intimate way in which he kissed and held Sakura was a clear gesture as how she belonged with him now. But the surge of jealousy that erupted within Sasuke refused to accept it.

 _Mine_

His heartbeat chanted the mantra continuously.

"Mr. Uchiha"

Gaara was speaking but Sasuke was caught between fury and disbelief. Despite everything that had happened in the past, she could still do this to him! His blood stirred hotly, and his hands itched to explore and caress those new curves she had acquired. Suddenly his treacherous mind presented him with a tantalizing solution: Perhaps if he had her just one more time, he could quench this thirst for her and get her completely out of his system.

His decision was made.

Consequences be damned, he was going to have Sakura Haruno by any means necessary and after he was done with her she was going to wish she had never deceived him.

Stillness settled over him as he thought of ways he would shatter her spirit, give her the taste of her own medicine. Her friends went on with their frivolous explanation for the confrontation and her fiancé offered her meaningless consolation. The conniving bitch had him wrapped around her fingers.

Just like she had once controlled him.

Never again.

This time he would set the rules and vanquish her.

"My fiancé does not wish to engage with you anymore Uchiha, let her go now."

Gaara emphasised "My fiancé" and it took all Sasuke all his willpower to not punch the man from Suna.

 _How long did he think he could protect her?_

The answer was impromptu and rolled off his tongue as he chuckled within,

"Not for long."

She shook plainly underneath him and out of instinct; he kissed her to calm her nerves.

Before he could do anymore, she snatched her hand back but it did not matter. It was time to leave and plan for what was to come. But he made sure she knew that he was coming for her and would stop at nothing till he exacted revenge.

.

.

.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Suigetsu asked irritatingly for the umpteenth time while he slurped on coffee even though he knew his question would go unanswered. That was how it was with the Uchiha ass; you did as he commanded with no explanations given. Not that Suigetsu complained, it was much easier just carry out instructions without giving himself a headache about the particulars but honestly, his boss could be a little overbearing at times.

Exactly like he was acting right now.

Sasuke was always cold and calculating, he owed his resounding success to these attributes but something had happened at the party that had made him more dangerous than he usually was. It was past midnight and here he was trying to hack into the database of Shukaku industries.

"Nothing is hack proof, but it is not going to be a child's play." He had answered to no one in particular. Like always, Sasuke had ordered him to a job and he expected him to complete it immediately.

"They use a four deadlock verification system"

He explained but gave up because no one was listening. Jugo was there too, busy executing his orders -buying the stocks of Shukaku industries under the name of Mikoto Care. Mikoto Care was a subsidiary of the Uchiha industries and was exclusively devoted to tend to the needs of orphaned children. The ownership of Mikoto Care was kept anonymous and the auxiliary commerce was used to buy bonds and carry out investments discreetly, but he guessed it was also because Sasuke did not want his altruistic side to be known by the people.

His fingers worked automatically as lengths of binary codes danced across his screen, jamming his attempts to break through the security protocols. Five hours ago he was counting Kakuzu industries as one of the long-term business partners and now he was here trying to get into their system. Knowing Jugo was going to be of no help- the man was loyal to Sasuke to a fault- he broached the topic he was certain would get him some answers.

"I did a little research of my own on the Haruno girl you know. Clean record. Topper of her batch at medical school. Loved by young and adult alike. Rumour is she had a tragic love affair while she was at medical school that is why she would not go out with anyone. My guess is you probably were the cause of that."

He waited for Sasuke to take the bait who remained impassive, standing in front of the floor to ceiling length window staring at the still bustling streets of Konoha from his abode. Not seeing a reply forthcoming, he goaded once more,

"She is called the 'ice-queen' in her absence because although she dated a few guys, she would not sleep with any of them. But that was all before Gaara. I am sure she lets her fiancé get her all hot and-"

If looks could kill, Suigetsu would have long burst into flame and died, such was the glare Sasuke spared him with murder written all over his face.

"I was right! She was your girlfriend after all!"

Suigetsu drawled victoriously but the look on his boss's face confused him. His rage had transformed into something invisible and far more lethal.

"It was she, isn't it?"

This time Jugo asked in the silence but the question was rhetorical. He knew something, Suigetsu thought. A vein popped in his jaw and without replying Sasuke whipped his head back to stare at the scenery beyond the glass walls.

"What am I missing?"

Suigetsu asked Jugo whose eyes shone with understanding as he spoke after a brief silence,

"She was not his girlfriend. She was his wife."

He had not expected this. Uchiha Sasuke had been married to Sakura Haruno?

How?

When?

He had too many questions and he asked the first one that came to his mind,

"Was?"

He looked at Sasuke expecting him to explain but his boss stood stiff as an iron rod, his muscles straining. Jugo continued his voice an anguished whisper,

"She filed for divorce and asked for a million dollars as alimony..."

Suigetsu felt it even before Jugo had completed, the chill as the temperature in the room discernibly dropped.

"... after she aborted their four month old baby."

Suigetsu regretted ever discussing the topic, mentally kicking himself. He had no words of sympathy to offer. No consolation to give. He wanted to ask why but decided against it. In the lengthening silence, he pondered over it. No wonder Sasuke was on the edge tonight. To be faced by a woman who deliberately killed his child.

An Uchiha.

Two things were clear now. His employer's inherent distrust for women and his action to invade the Shukaku conglomerate.

It was Sasuke, whose voice slipped like a dagger in the emptiness,

"Get back to work."

.

.

.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Sakura let her tears fall in the darkness. She was curled on the bed with the blanket wrapped around her body that still shivered after all these hours.

"I am so sorry"

She let out a tortured plea, crying uncontrollably as she hugged her vacant womb. Her mind overflowed with tormenting memories and she dived into them to find out where she had gone wrong.

* * *

 **Read and Review :)**


	3. Sleepless- Of fiancé, friends and foes

**Chapter 3: Sleepless- Of fiancé, friends and foes**

 **A/N** **: I know I have been gone for too long- life happened. I have hardly had time to work on the story and even though I know where I want to take it, I could find the rhythm to continue writing. Anyway, I am back. This chapter basically sets a stage for what is to come next, very little SasuSaku action in it, but it explores other relationships as I do not want the story to be limited to two characters only. I am working on the next chapter and hopefully will upload it in the coming week. Also, I have not proof read the chapter, so ignore the typos.**

 **PS- Know that does not matter how long it takes, I will be completing the story.**

 **PPS- Happy reading**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, although I wish I did.**

 **Sleepless- Of fiancé, friends and foes**

His phone buzzed incessantly. He knew who was calling but he could not care less- all meetings for the day were to be rescheduled- his decision was final. As he meandered through the traffic of Konoha, he thought of only one person-

Sakura

He should not have let her be alone last night. He knew it in some corner of his brain but let it slide when Sakura insisted on being alone, even when all he wanted to was make love to her and make her forget everything, to hold her and be her anchor. But he had not pushed her too far. She had been bullied enough for the night. It was only when his sister gave him an earful that it dawned on him- Sakura would never ask for his help explicitly and starting yesterday, she was his fiancée. He had to take care of her even when she did not want him to.

He stopped at the red light and saw the pedestrians walk by.

Gaara looked at his phone as it flashed Kankoru's name again. It probably had to do with the press. It was not every day that the Kazekage of Suna was involved in a controversy, especially on the day of his own engagement ceremony. He suspected that the reporters back at home were sure having a good time, baking their bread over his misery. At least, the reporters in Konoha did. The leading newspapers of the city had all reported the "incident" of last night. There was no mention of the new Shukaku Industries that were to be set up in Konoha, nor the easing of laws to permit license to Konoha businesspersons to trade in Suna. No. The "news" was how two giants of the leading nations were at war over a woman. The vultures in the press were going after Sakura, the easy bait. There was so much more garbage in the columns but he did not wait to read it. He never had cared for the opinion of the paparazzi.

He looked around from the windows of the car, keeping his head low. It did look like he had managed to shake the reporters off his back. He let out an audible sigh. Another two turns and he would see her. His phone buzzed again.

The signal turned green and he stepped on gas.

.

.

.

.

After making sure that there was no one in sight, he had got off the car and let himself into Sakura's apartment. Knocking would have looked odd. Either way he had the key to her home.

Well, so did Ino.

"She is not here"

Gaara was surprised to see Ino sitting at Sakura's kitchen table with the morning newspaper spread wide in front of her, alone. Apparently, he was not the only one who wanted to make sure that Sakura was doing al-right.

"Is she at the hospital?" asked Gaara. He was already moving, ready to leave.

"Her shift does not start till ten" explained Ino, "but I called Shizune to make sure, she isn't there. I called Naruto too. He has not heard from her either."

"When did you plan on informing me?" Gaara was a little pissed now.

His fiancée was missing, God knows since when, and he did not even know about it. Guilt creeped in on him again, he should have stayed with her last night.

Ino let out an anguished sigh and covered her face with her palms. She had had little sleep last night and the first thing she did was to get to her best friend to see if she was doing okay. She had called her before arriving at her doorstep but it went unanswered-the doorbell, the calls. Not wanting to make a scene, she had let herself in, bringing in the newspaper that lay on the front steps, only to find her best friend's house empty. The bed was unmade, the only sign that Sakura had been home last night. Everything else looked untouched. She had waited for another ten minutes before calling the hospital and eventually Naruto. An hour had gone by and still there was no news of Sakura. Gaara had every right to be mad at her but she had no idea what to tell him, where to begin. She was stupid enough to think that Gaara would be occupied with his work than come after Sakura, this after that had happened last night. Yes, he had every right to be losing his cool right about now.

Ino wanted to throw something, and shout profanities in the air.

"Honestly Gaara, telling you did not cross my mind" Ino looked up (feeling like an asshole) to where Gaara was standing watching his shoulders tense.

"I did not know if it was important to make a big deal out of this" She stopped Gaara before he could register his protest. "What I mean is, after what happened yesterday, it is only natural that Sakura would want some time alone. I called Naruto because he is my friend since childhood and I was worried. He has gone to look for her. I decided to stay here in case she comes back. For all we know, she could have gone to get something to eat or maybe just walk around to clear her head. She is not some child."

Ino let out everything that was running through her head, almost everything. She hated the look Gaara was giving her, and she hated it even more that she was not able to come up with something more conclusive to ease his thoughts, which had to be running everywhere by now.

Gaara walked around the tiny apartment, thinking over everything that the blonde had said. It was a possibility that Sakura was out there, doing things like she would usually do. He wanted to believe all of it except Ino's face gave away everything. Sakura's best friend was not so sure of her theory herself. Inactivity was killing him. He could not sit here idly and wait around for Sakura to come home, he needed to look for her- but the problem was he did not know where. Where do you drive to in an unknown nation?

He un-magnated a photo of Sakura and himself from off the refrigerator door and asked what Ino had been dreading,

"So it did not cross your mind that Sakura, my fiancée, would come looking for me?" He turned around and looked hard at Ino, studying her face to gauge an answer.

Apparently not.

"How long have you known Sakura, Gaara?" Ino asked with a certain ferocity, pushing a little back in her chair to look at him more acutely.

"College"

"I have known her since childhood, and I know for a fact that Sakura retreats within herself when she is hurt. She would not come crying to any one of us and ask for help. Not when she is out there somewhere, blaming herself for everything that happened yesterday."

She picked up the paper and threw in on the floor in a rage. "Not when these bloody leeches are making a career out of her despair."

Ino breathed loudly as she looked at Gaara but despite her anger, she pitied the man. He looked like he had had a rough night himself. Even though he looked every bit a gentleman, she could see crease or two on his shirt, a stubble of beard on his chin when inspected closely. For someone as immaculate as Gaara, this was a statement that he cared a lot more than he was ready to show.

"It does not mean that she does not trust you." Ino softened her tone, looking at Gaara who was still staring at the photo in his hand.

"Do you think it was something in the newspaper tha-"

"I brought the paper in. But it is not that. She is not as weak as you think. Normally, she would even laugh outright on the farfetched stories that being construed. It is... it has to do with..."

"Uchiha"

Gaara used the magnet to stick the photo back on the refrigerator door and turned to leave, scaling his way to the apartment door.

"There is one person to blame for last night and it sure as hell was not Sakura."

Gaara hissed before opening the door. As soon as he was outside, he managed keep his anger at bay and pacified his expressions.

"Ino, call me if you hear something" he said under his breath to Ino who was still inside and with that he went to his car.

He did not lower his head or try to hide around this time, the reporters already had to that he and Sakura had spent the night apart; the story would definitely make it to the evening prime time. But, he had to act cool now, by the looks of it, the paparazzi did not know that his fiancée was missing and he would like to keep it that way. He looked at his phone again, but it was not the 17 missed calls from Kankoru that bothered him, it was the 5 from his sister. Thinking that may be Temari had heard something from Sakura, he called her back.

"Where have you been?" Timari shouted from the other end, answering the call promptly.

"Sakura's"

"Oh" He heard his elder sister go soft. "I know this is not the best time but could you get back to the hotel. Something has happened"

Two things were clear now, first, Temari had no idea about Sakura's absenteeism; second, Kankoru was not calling without good reason because whatever it was, it had upset Timari too and his elder sister was the sanest out of the three siblings.

He had no leads whatsoever on Sakura and yet he did not want to give up. No matter how many hours he had to drive in this unknown city, he was ready to do that. He just wanted to hold her and assure her that everything was going to be all right. He loved her more than he knew. Goodness, he was screwed.

"Gaara" Temari's voice echoed in the car pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I will be there in twenty."

With that, Gaara hung up. Ino would call him if something would turn up and if Sakura did not come around in another half an hour; he would employ his faculties and money wherever it would be needed. That eased him for a bit. He drove to his hotel; he needed to know what his siblings were so bothered about.

.

.

.

Before she could put the key in the lock, the door opened and Sakura was enveloped in a bear hug. Dragging her in, Ino pushed the door close. She had been keeping an out from the window, and rushed to the door as soon as Sakura had appeared on the stairs of the house.

"Ino what are-"

"Where have you been?" Ino asked but one sweeping look at her best friend and she knew. Of course, Sakura had gone to him. Who else? Where else? Ino kicked herself mentally for not realizing it earlier.

Sakura looked terrible. Her eyes were red and swollen, her face looked parched, and her hair had gone awry. What newly engaged woman looked like this?

Sakura had moved around in the house, picking the newspaper from where it was thrown on the floor. Whatever she felt on reading the article, she did not show. Or maybe she did not have the strength for it.

"What are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked as she deposited her keys and mobile on the table.

"I have been worried, so have been Naruto and Gaara. You should call him." Ino came around, pulling two chairs for herself and Sakura to sit.

"Is he angry?" Sakura bit her lip, as she lowered herself next to Ino.

"No forehead." Ino smiled for the first time since morning. She went ahead to take Sakura's hand in hers. "He is just in love with you. Call him. I will call Naruto and let him know that you are okay."

"Ino I..."

"I know honey, I know" Ino got up and proceeded to hug Sakura from behind, her long pony tumbling forward. "You don't have to explain yourself."

.

.

.

"Ino have your heard anything?"

Naruto anything but barked across the call.

"I swear, I have been to every place imaginable- the hospital, Grandma Tsunade's, Kakashi Sensei's, every pl-"

"God you never shut up do you?" Ino could not take any more of Naruto's whining. "She is home, came around fifteen minutes earlier." She finished quickly lest Naruto interrupt her again.

"Did she say she had been?"

There was silence on the line for a while. Ino knew where Sakura had been, but this was so personal. Was it a betrayal of trust to let others know when Sakura herself had chosen not to speak about it to anyone?

Ino shook her head.

This was Naruto and he knew. It was only right to tell him. After a moment of pause, she spoke.

"Itachi"

"Of course"

Naruto answered, as realisation of the obvious got to him.

Consequently, he breathed out a sigh of relief, letting go of air in his lungs after who knew how many minutes.

"How is she doing?" There was an evident concern in his voice for his best friend.

"Like she always does." Ino seemed to have given up with that last sentence and Naruto sensed it.

There was nothing more to be said so he hung up.

He did not stop at his home though but kept driving. It was about time that he had a word with the Uchiha.

.

.

.

As his phone rang with Sakura's name flashing on the screen, Gaara felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

He swerved the car into the hotel parking space and answered, trying desperately to hide his anxiousness.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura could not feel more ashamed as she did right now, sitting in her bed with a towel wrapped around her. Her actions affected Gaara too, and the way he said it, there was so much emotion in that voice.

"I am fine Gaara. I just needed to be alone. And, I know this is no excuse, this is not even a proper apology for all the trouble I caused you. I just do not know what to say."

"You do not have to apologise or explain things to me. You just need to know that you can talk to me and that... that I love you Sakura."

It did not matter that he had kissed her, or slept with her a countless times. Declaring his love for his fiancée still seemed to be the toughest thing that he had to do. But it was worth it. Anything that made her happy was worth it.

Sakura was overwhelmed with feelings; Gaara did not express himself much. The "I love yous" had been far and in between in their courtship but she knew what it took him to say it, and that he meant it only added to the emotion behind the words.

"I love you too Gaara." She said sincerely.

She had to make it up to him. She had to show him that she was thankful for him.

"If you are free, I will come by your place in a while."

Gaara saw what she was doing and in spite of himself smiled. So like Sakura to mend things, to take the first steps. Not that he was complaining, he too had the world to offer her; she just needed to give him a chance.

"Drive carefully." They hung up but he sat in the car soaking in the happiness of this- what poets called- bliss.

He was definitely screwed.

Now to whatever his siblings wanted him to see.

.

.

.

Suigetsu was going to miss his Kenjutsu class and there was nothing more important to him than Kenjutsu. He wanted to kill Sasuke; only the probability of him dying instead was stopping him. The bastard had had them work all night. Sure they had been successful but at what cost.

"Do they know yet?" Sasuke asked from behind the newspaper.

Sasuke had worked all night umpteen number of times before. In fact, his stamina was something Suigetsu had been envious of, among other things, but today the Uchiha looked like shit. Whatever he was reading only seemed to aggravate his sullenness.

"Things have been quiet for now but it is only a matter of time. It would be a travesty if they fail to do so in couple of hours."

"Hn"

Taking it as an order to leave, Suigetsu got up from his place in a hurry. His legs had turned to jelly what with sitting at a single place on night, but he dared not stop to flex them, lest the Uchiha asshole give him another task.

Sasuke continued staring at the paper, at the photo, at a particular person.

Not long before he finally held her again. He could still feel her frantic pulse in his hands and it was driving him crazy. This need for a woman he hated.

His phone rang, cutting through his loathing but he was not too pleased with whoever it was. He answered nevertheless.

"What do you want Madara?"

 **Read and Review! xoxoxo**


End file.
